donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
5-2 Reckless Ride
Reckless Ride is the second level of Juicy Jungle. It is a rocket level in which you travel through the flowing juice paths. It has five Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will start on a small bridge with a juice waterfall with a rainbow in the background. Immediately go to the left into a secret room. Get all the bananas to get the first Puzzle Piece (1/5). Once finished, start heading to the right and jump into the Rocket Barrel. Go along the juice path and fly over the blackberries and under the hanging peach. Go over the pile of fruit and collect the row of bananas above it to collect the second Puzzle Piece (2/5). The camera will turn to a ¾ angle. Dodge the fruit and you will come near a bridge. Go under the bridge to get the first KONG Letter (1/4). When you get to a nearby waterfall a large robot controlled by a Speedy Tuck will appear. It will spin on the top, then bottom twice, then top again. It will then shoot several Soarys at you before going into another waterfall. Then several Hareys and Tufftons will appear. Dodge them while collecting the bananas to collect the third Puzzle Piece (3/5). Go past the Checkpoint and the camera will return to its original view as you travel through a juice path again. The penguin mech will return to harass you again. He will claw you again and shoot more Soarys. When he smashes a hanging pipe, go under it to find the second KONG Letter (2/4). The mech will go through another waterfall while you pass through another Checkpoint. Go through the wooden area and go through the fruit ring. A line of bananas will appear. Collect them all for the fourth Puzzle Piece (4/5). Go through the wooden door and avoid the spiky slammers. After the first one, head to the top of the screen to collect the third KONG Letter (3/4). Avoid the knives that appear and the penguin mech will appear again and smash the pillars near him which will block the path which you need to avoid. Go out of the factory onto a fruit patch. The mech will break the fences holding fruits, making them tumble. Stay in the middle to avoid the fruit. The mech will hit a silo, making it collapse. Go into the innards of the silo to collect the last KONG Letter (4/4). The mech will then charge up to attack you, but not before smashing its head on a bridge. The robot will collapse and the Speedy Tuck will be ejected. The rocket will run out of fuel and you will land on a bridge with the Slot Machine Barrel. Instead of hitting the Barrel, go into the cockpit of the broken robot into an Explosive Barrel Cannon. It will shoot you into another secret room. Collect all the bananas to get the last Puzzle Piece (5/5). Once it's finished the level, finish the level. Videos/Music